


With all my heart

by Lycka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le coup était parti et ce qui en découlait était irrévocable. Qu'allait elle devoir faire maintenant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	With all my heart

**With all my heart**

*'*

Glacée.

Ce fut la première sensation qu'elle avait ressenti quand la balle avait traversée le corps de Lexa.

Plus de peur, juste un immense sentiment de froid.

Tout était allé si vite. Tout aurait dû être différent.

Elle aurait simplement dû partir puis revenir.

Se faire enfin la bulle qu'elles méritaient. Ne plus faire attention à ce qui les entourait.

Bien sûr que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Impossible à réaliser.

Mais elle aurait voulu avoir le choix.

Le choix de vivre quelque chose loin des guerres. Dans un monde de paix.

Mais comment tout cela pouvait-il mener à la paix ?

C'est toujours glacée jusqu'au cœur que Clarke caresse doucement la petite boîte qui enferme à présent Lexa.

Elle ne laissera jamais personne s'en emparer.

Elle ne laissera jamais Alie lui prendre.

Bien qu'elle n'ait plus de corps, Lexa était toujours avec elle.

Son esprit était toujours présent, elle pouvait le sentir pulser à l'intérieur de la puce au symbole de l'infini.

Toujours en train de se battre pour un monde meilleur.

Lexa attendait de trouver un nouveau corps et elle allait lui en trouver un.

Et elle la protégera avec chaque fibre de son corps.

A jamais.

* * *

**Voilà mon premier Clexa et ma première fic sur The 100 ! Rien de très ambitieux mais j'avais besoin d'écrire sur cet événement, qui me fait toujours pleurer…**

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu !**

**A bientôt j'espère !**


End file.
